He'd Do Anything Gaumless
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: Written for Word of the Week Challenge by cherryredxx. Prompt of Week 1: Gaumless. Scorpius can't figure out why he finds the class Rose dragged him to, so gaumless.


**AN: Written for Word of the Week Challenge with the week 1 prompt: gaumless. The pairing that I'm using is Scorpius/Rose-sorry if you don't like the pairing. Slightly based on my ballroom dancing adventures with my friends. I do not own Harry Potter.**

….

In an unused classroom off the fifth floor, a fifteen year-old Scorpius Malfoy stood in a horizontal line facing Rose Weasley. He kept his grey eyes on her, as she didn't meet his gaze, but instead looked to her left, watching the professor with intent curiosity. Scorpius on the other hand, was not pleased. He still couldn't quite grasp how Rose managed to get him to take dancing classes with her. It was a stupid, gaumless class that Rose had wanted to participate in for the upcoming Yule Ball. But, as Scorpius had to remind himself, he'd do anything for her.

As Scorpius approached Rose after the professor instructed his pupils to demonstrate to him the basic steps for the waltz with each other, he growled at her, "Why'd you drag me into this again?"

"Because I wanted to try this out, and wanted to have a partner that I already knew. Besides, I thought you'd find it fun," she told him, looking down at her feet occasionally as the two made a box with their steps.

"Well, I don't find this fun at all-the guys are just going to laugh at me for dancing!" he complained to her, as the professor instructed them to try the basic steps while going into frame-a position that involved both parties to clasp each other's right hand while the male placed his free hand on his partner's shoulder blade; her free hand resting on his arm just below the shoulder. "What would my father think?"

"Oh, please. You're just like James. Ever heard of trying new things? And I'm pretty sure that your grandmother had him do the same exact thing when he was our age."

Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

Within minutes of this, the class was asked to rotate partners and Rose and Scorpius were separated.

Scorpius could only participate the best he could without her, growing increasingly bored with every new dance partner; he understood and could do the steps with ease. His partners just seemed to struggle with it.

He watched with slight jealousy as Rose seemed to be laughing and smiling with each of her partners, even holding a conversation with a few of them. Scorpius didn't even talk with his, other than a quick 'hello' or 'thank you' and when he did, the conversations seemed pointless. He realized that she was the one who could turn something as stupid as this was to him, around.

When he finally reunited with Rose, she asked him, "How are you doing?"

"Quite honestly, I still think this is gaumless."

Rose smiled at him, and said, "Well, we haven't exactly danced yet. Let's see if it's not as gaumless as you think, dancing with me."

The instructor showed them how to rotate now, and Rose started humming. "Um, why are you humming?" Scorpius asked, looking down at her with a confused look.

"Because it gets you talking, Scor. I haven't seen you talk once to any of those other girls this entire time. So what's up?"

"I realized that all those girls aren't you."

"Excuse me?" she asked, slightly taken aback, blushing.

"You make this interesting. They, they just stand there awkwardly and try and make conversation and don't get the steps, and you-you can understand anything in a heartbeat and you've got no problem turning the most frustrated look into a smile. And because of you, I think this is starting to be fun."

Her face brightened. "So you don't think this pointless?"

"No."

She suddenly smirked slightly. "So…would you consider going to the next class with me? We're doing the swing."

Scorpius stared at her for a second and sighed inwardly. He agreed only because he'd do anything, even as gaumless as he had first seen this, for her.

…

**AN: I don't exactly know if I like this or not. It seems slightly rushed now to me. Hopefully someone likes it. R&R!**


End file.
